Adventure Time - Secrets and Unwanted Memories
by PhoalaChan
Summary: Everyone was finally at peace, well, for a while. But even so, they still cherished to moment as they know it will all fade away soon enough. But what happens if someone stronger than the Litch lost control? The world is in it's verge of extinction and it's up to Finn, Jake, Marceline and PB to fix the problem.


**A/N: Hello, people. This is the first part of my fan fiction. I'm afraid this can only be extended as a two-shot but heads up, I'm making a theory story about the gum or so that we saw in Simon and Marcy. The next chapter would be an Ice King – Marceline touchy scene…. Or so.  
Anyways, I hope you like it!  
Also, I may turn this into a little fan made episode once I finish this. MAY.  
Oh, and this lacks a title card. Is someone kind enough to make one for this?  
Next chapter would be 'Rewinding Time'**

Adventure Time: Secrets of the Ice

The sound of music filled the frigid air as the penguins, snowmen, snow golems and other ice creatures danced and harmonized with the rhythm. Gunter danced as well, moving it, shaking it and shuffling it. The snow creatures enjoyed the memorable moment, synchronizing with the alluring music. It wasn't long before another penguin descended from the air and joined in the fun, letting go of the balloon that caused him to float in the sky.

"Gunter? Gunter!?" the voice of a fretful old king resounded through the whole cave, carved from the mountain of frost. "Gunter, where are you?" the Ice King shouted, looking for the said penguin in the kitchen, where he suspected Gunter to be hiding and satisfying his hunger of the sound of smashing bottles. Right at the very moment he stood up straight and resting his hands on his waist, the sound of pop music went through his ears. He followed the charming sound which led him outside –where Gunter had thrown a special birthday party for his, or should I say her, daughter, Kitten. Today was indeed a special day for both Gunter and Kitten. What's more to ask than a cat having its second birthday? Princesses –that would be Ice King's usual reply but today, not really. He was looking for something else.

"Gunter, there you are!" the king exclaimed, feeling triumphant as he finally found the penguin he's looking for. But Gunter wasn't the only one he was supposed to find, something else. He leaned down to the monochrome creature and picked her up in his arms. "No time for partying, honey." he said, looking at the penguin's eyes. "Do you remember where I put that book Turtle Princess lent me? TP kept sending me these notifications so I guess I have to return it." he explained, earning a quick 'wenk' from the questioned creature he held. "What? Now why would I put it there?" the king asked, doubtful of the answer. Both fell silence for a while before the king of snow finally spoke, "Alright, I'm convinced."

The king hovered from the ground and to the triangular entrance which he usually goes through if he wanted to get inside. He explored the large space in the cave until he reached a certain room –The Past Room, which he rarely visits. "Been a while since I last saw this room." he said while he placed the penguin down as he, too, landed. He went through a couple of boxes and adventured through the things yet to be re-discovered inside. He pushed away some 'unimportant' stuff –a green scarf, a blue robe similar to his, some kind of music box, and old clothes. The now fatigued king stopped his actions when he pulled out an old camping bag which was pulled upside down, causing the things inside –books, canned goods, socks and a spoon, to fall in the box.

Gunter approached the king and stared at the contents of the box. Said penguin pointed his flipper to an old book with a green gem carved on the cover and gave a 'wenk'. "Is this it?" Ice King questioned, lifting the book to take a good look. He narrowed his white eyes, "Wait a minute. This isn't it." He didn't bother to peek inside as he finally remembered what he's looking for was similar to that of a magazine and not as old as the 'junk' he held. "Your memory is getting low, Gunter." he told the penguin, facing her. "Maybe I should take you to Doctor Princess after I find Wiz Boo—" His statement was cut off when a gasp escaped his wrinkled lips when the gem started to glow. "Whoa!" At the moment he stated the interjection, he accidentally dropped the book to the ground.

The Ice King and Gunter stared at it for awhile, eyes showing confusion and disbelief. "That sure is mysterious…" the king mumbled as he kept his oculars locked on the still unnamed item. The king grinned once an idea popped in his mind. "Maybe Princess Bubblegum knows what it is." He leaned down and took the still glowing book in his hands. "This will be a great opportunity to get closer to her!" He flapped his… beard and hovered a few inches off the ground. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Just stay put and watch the house for me, sweety." And with that, the blue king took off with the mysterious book, leaving the castle to Gunter's responsibility.

-Meanwhile-

"Here you go, Finn. I hope it's enough for you." The voice of the gleeful princess of the Candy Kingdom was filled with cheer as she handed over five packed cookies to the said blonde. "Yes, princess. It'll be enough for the trip." answered Finn the human. Today, Finn and his buddy Jake will be adventuring in the forest with Marceline. But at the moment, they're having a quick stop at the Candy Castle to pick up some snacks. "You guys done yet? You know how much I hate waiting." Marceline stated as she approached the three. "Especially with Bonny over here." The said princess frowned at the insult and mumbled, "This is my kingdom if you forgot." The Vampire Queen smirked as she watched the other's temper reach boiling level. She laughed at the fact she got the cheerful princess to be enraged in just _one _sentence. "Hey you guys…" a familiar old voice greeted as the speaker entered through the window, startling the four friends.

"Ice King?" said Princess Bubblegum and Finn. "Yeah, hey." the Ice King landed on his feet and waved to the vampire which smiled back. "You see, I found this book in the storage. I don't really know what it is so I came by to see if you guys have something to do about it." he stated as he struggled to find the said book in his beard. "Oh, here it is." He pulled out the same book he had just discovered earlier this morning.

Princess Bubblegum gasped as soon as her eyes came in contact with the item. "That thing!" she grunted as she swiped the book from the king's hands. "Where did you get this!?" she asked, or more like demanded for an answer. "Uhh… in the 'The Past' room…" the king answered unsurely, his mind doubting the founding place. "Although I don't remember having it before today." The princess dropped into silence as she started to look pale. "So… you had this all along?" she quietly whispered through her breath. "What is it, PB?" the confused blonde asked. PB took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "This book is called Vita-mortal'm. Unlike the Enchiridion which brings goodness, this book brings chaos. It is known to be the evilest thing in the whole world."

"It is made by a human, actually." she said, turning to Finn to see how the boy would react. The boy gasped in disbelief. The fact that a thing that brings evil to life was made by the same species as him made him feel a bit uncomfortable. His own kind would never do such an inhumane act –or so what he thinks. The princess positioned herself to let the three of the listeners see the said evil book. "As the war was tensing, a politician entitled as Carlos Fionette wrote this book. He made this with pure hatred and madness, mostly of the world. His intention –to punish the ruthless acts of treachery of the useless people. He wanted the world to end. He poured all his negative feelings into this –hatred, disgust and madness. Magic was known to be extinct until after the war but he somehow made a barrier around the book to keep it from being damaged by the war." she explained with weary eyes.

"After life was brought back, it became a legend. If you find this book, you'll learn the secrets of darkness. It will unleash the demon inside of you and dissolve your good will and memory, whether you like it or not. Villains all over Ooo tried to find this very book so that they can rule the world. But no one found it –not even my great ancestor, Fudge Farfeit (intentionally misspelled) couldn't find it to finally vanish it from the hands of villains." She gasped from loss of air and leaned on the wall to prevent herself from falling. Finn and Jake had their mouth open, dumbstruck by the princess' words.

The vampire gasped, "That's right. I remember! We found it in an old wrecked garden house. Simon was supposed to dispose of it." The two brothers gasped in astonishment. "Then we should get rid of it." "Yes, at once!" The king interrupted their little conversation, "But before that, what's my reward for finding it, hmm?" The king made his brows move to and fro as a grin built up in his face. "How about a kiss?" he requested, approaching the pink princess but was stopped by the blonde. "No kisses!" the human shouted and punched the desperate king on the right cheek. "Aw, my beautiful face!" he said king backed away. "Well, if you're not giving me a kiss, I ain't giving you this book!" he snatched away the claimed wicked book. Out of curiosity, he opened the book, ignoring the princess' earlier warning. "What's in this book, anyway?" "No!" PB gasped, turning to Finn and Jake. "Go get the book!"

The two heroes acted in the princess' orders and ran towards the king. "Drop it!" the magical dog exclaimed. "Why? _I _found this book!" the king answered, activating his ice powers but calmed down. "Plus, there's not even a single thing in here." "What?" the astonished heroes gasped and walked to the king's side to take a look. "Yeah, there's nothing here, PB." "Look!" the dog pointed as _runes_ started to appear in the pages. "What the…" Finn said, mumbling the last part. The runes glimmered a _dead_ shade of green before the Ice King unknowingly blasted the walls.

"Princess!" Finn exclaimed as the smoke started clearing up. The defenseless princess coughed and slowly stood up. "I'm okay, Finn." "Ugh… What happened?" Jake asked as he tried to stay up, his hands resting on his forehead. "Oh no! The spirit of the book must've awakened the demon that was sleeping inside of him." The princess tried to even out her breathing and stay calm. "Oh, Gob. He might be as powerful as the Litch by now!" the yellow dog stated out of fear. Finn gasped, "He could kill everyone!" "Yes, Finn…" PB nodded a frown on his face. "But he's a lot stronger than the Litch… Even before today." The brothers gasped in disbelief. "I just didn't know… That the crown would be awaken too soon." she muttered.

Listening all the while, Marceline glanced at the floor before staring at the direction the uncontrolled king disappeared to. "Simon…" she mouthed quietly. She closed her eyes and let her memories flow in. A scene flashed in her mind, her thoughts wondering back to the times when the crazed Ice King used to be the jolly Simon she always loved and treated as her secondary father.

"Stand up, you guys! We have a world to save." The vampire exclaimed, her words gave an encouraging push to their backs. "Right!" the magical dog chimed. The graceful princess nodded as Finn smiled. "Now where's my hat?" Marceline questioned herself and searched for the said garment. It must've been blown by the explosion. "Marceline…" the human mumbled, catching the said vampire's attention. She turned to Finn who was currently looking for something in his back. He pulled out a lavender cloth and a purple strand of ribbon. Finn approached the floating vampire and wrapped the cloth around her, just like a hood, and tied the ribbon. "I don't want you to get hurt." Finn gave her a concerned smile. "Thanks, Finn. That's nice of you." she smiled back.

"Alright, here we go!" Jake chanted as he used his stretchy powers to grow larger, grabbing Finn and PB and placing them on his back. He left Marceline to hover in the air as he knew she was more comfortable that way. He advanced with his steps, the vampire tagging along. The princess gazed down at her now frozen kingdom and frowned, pity was visible in her face. The sight of her citizens suffering in the frost made her feel worthless as a ruler. "I can't believe how fast he affected this area." the blonde said, his brows furrowed. "I can't believe that the Ice King did this. I mean, he's not usually a serious threat." The dog said, unsure of what to feel. "Never underestimate the power of the crown, Jake." the vampire muttered as she was reminded of what the said crown did to her beloved Simon, her eyes were tired and she dug in dipper to the cloak. Jake giggled at the sadist's reaction. "Cute." "I am not!"

Meanwhile, the out of control king was… well, out of control. I mean, literally. He managed to find his way to the Fire Kingdom, freezing every creature he would encounter. But much to his misfortune, the fire creatures would just simply melt through the ice. It was then when a voice whispered to him. The voice that started whispering to him once again, the voice that would talk to him every night, the voice that would comfort him every time he shed his tears… The voice that once haunted him.

"You are the Ice King. The Ice King will save this world with the frost. The ice is the king's only friend. I am your only true companion in this corrupted world." it would repeatedly chant, and then the king would repeat what was being said to him. "I am the Ice King. I will save this world with the frost. The ice is my only friend. The crown is my only true companion."

The king growled before shooting the creatures once again with frozen lightning. "You, the Ice King, listen to me." "Wha?" "Do you remember what I told you that night?" the voice asked. "I-I don't know what…" the confused king furrowed his brows as his vision started to become a messed up glob of white and blue again. The voice laughed, "Thought so. But never mind that. I shall tell you a small secret. Listen to me. In order to truly dominate the opponent's warmth, freeze him from the inside. Therefore, the hormones would not be able to respond, block the source, and destroy the defenses." Feeling a bit at haze, he shook his head and slowly landed on his knees. "W-Why? They didn't do anything…" "Does it matter?" the voice said harshly, "It's only because they haven't done anything yet. Look at them!" "But—" "Look!" The king, out of fright, looked up but saw the same blob of blur until the crown revealed before him a hallucination, it made everyone look like they were staring at him with such attempt, disgust and hate.

"Wh-Why?" the king's voice was hoarse. "I told you already… The ice is your only friend, the frost is your only companion, the snow is your only family. I _am_ your savior. Now I order you, annihilate them!" the voice commanded. The king was enraged; he had once believed that the world will save him somehow but the trust was now shuttered into pieces. "They all betrayed you." The voice said as a finish, certain that it would already convince him. "You betrayed me. You _all_ betrayed me!" the king groaned and flew up the air. "Now, have a taste of my sweet, sweet vengeance!" The king used his ice magic to make the cloud gather and turn into hail clouds.

"Oh no, everyone, focus your attacks on him! In three… two…" the soldiers of the Fire Kingdom all lined up, ready for defense but was struck by a frozen lightning, going pass through their chest and pierced through their source of heat. The soldiers were soon frozen one by one; the citizens were the next victims leaving only the Flame King. "You made a _huge _mistake!" the king of the opposite element of the hovering king stated, casting spells. The ground started to rumble as well as the volcano. It wasn't long before a sudden 'boom' was heard.

The Flame King widened his eyes in surprise. The volcano's eruption was turned into solid ice, actually, the whole landform was frozen itself. "Now it's your turn!" The Flame King turned around only to be thrown to the ground by the Ice King. The king of frost rested his hands on the other's chest before using his ice magic to slowly freeze the Flame King from the inside. "It's goodbye for you." But before the Flame King could even speak, he suddenly lost his ability to move his body freely and was now dead frozen. (Well he isn't literally dead.)

As soon as the now frozen land dropped dead silent, the king calmed down. As his vision started to clear up, he stared at the chaos he caused. He stood in defeat, letting the voice stay as it is, not even bothering to fight back. "See? It feels great doesn't it?" the voice chimed feeling victorious, "I told you, the frost will save this world from corruption. But you won't ever feel lonely anymore, the ice will always accompany you, follow you whether you're here or there. Look, I made it snow for you." The blue king blankly stared into the dull sky as it started to snow, just as the voice had claimed. "It isn't too cold, is it?" the voice tried it's best to sound concerned. "I truly hope you don't leave the frost. It gets quite lonely without you around."

….

"How could I ever leave you? You've been my only companion, my only friend during my darkest times, my savior when I was in my verge of death." The king sullenly smiled to himself. "Then come… we still have a world to _save_ remember?"


End file.
